Current motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with light sensors and camera sensors, which are used for detecting an external and internal environment. For example, light sensors are usually mounted in a frontal region of the vehicle, in particular behind an upper part of a windshield, in order to check the light conditions of the external environment of the vehicle. With the aid of the check and an analysis of the data supplied by the light sensor or the camera sensor, in particular with the assistance of a control device, an illumination device of the vehicle, in particular headlights, will then be activated. Camera sensors, which detect a distance to a vehicle driving ahead, for instance, are also mounted in a frontal region of the vehicle. As a result, the detection of the external and/or internal environment provides information to a driver-assistance system as to whether a danger is looming in the traffic scenario, e.g., whether an activation of the headlights is required, or whether a driver is distracted or tired. In applications that focus on the safety of the vehicle passengers, the operativeness of the light sensors and the camera sensors, and thus the operativeness of the driver-assistance system, is of great importance.